


Breathless

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Daniel porn, for Shutthef_up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Sam was more relaxed than she'd ever been, and while she knew that was partly due to the drugs she'd accidentally been exposed to, she didn't particularly care. Teal'c and the Colonel were gone to get help and Daniel was stammering his way through an convoluted litany of societies that had ritualized drug use. Sam had lain back against her huge, soft pillow and let Daniel's words wash over her, not paying any attention to what he was saying, but enjoying the sound of his voice.  
  
Now, however, she was a little bored. She propped herself up on one elbow and watched Daniel as he carefully avoided looking at her.  
  
"There are also the tribes of--"  
  
"I think we should have sex," Sam interrupted.  
  
Daniel blinked. "Uh, Sam--that's--"  
  
"Daniel--" Sam sat up, the motion making her a bit dizzy, and she toppled over again. Whoops. She tried again, to better effect.  
  
"Daniel," she said again, "If you're as turned on as I am, we should definitely have sex."  
  
Daniel gulped. He was interested; Sam could see that. She grinned and crawled over to his pillow, supporting herself with one hand on either side of his hips. She could feel how warm he was. He smelled a little sweaty from their walk here, but more like the spicy incense these people used, and she just knew he'd taste like the fruit they'd had for dessert, right before the cup had been passed around.  
  
Just before she kissed him, he pulled back. "This really isn't a good--"  
  
Sam lost her balance and fell forward, on top of Daniel, who fell backwards into his own pillow.  
  
"Ooomph," Daniel said.  
  
Sam tried to push herself back up, but the way the pillow sloped made it difficult, and she ended up only managing to get one knee planted between Daniel's legs.  
  
Daniel hissed. Sam paused and then hitched up her hips a little, grinding into him.  
  
Daniel groaned.  
  
Sam grinned. Definitely interested. She gave up trying to get  _off_ , and instead just arranged herself so she could properly reach Daniel's mouth.  
  
She had been right. He tasted wonderful, and despite his protests, was kissing her back. Nice. She dragged at his shirt, pulling it free from his pants, sliding her hands over his chest as she went to pull it off, eliciting a gasp and a "But the others--"  
  
"It'll take them a while," Sam said, tackling his belt, next. She managed to loosen it and unbutton the pants underneath before Daniel  _finally_  decided that this way a good idea, moving his hands underneath her shirt, helping her sit up so she could get undressed and he could finish kicking off his pants.  
  
Sam was naked and kneeling in front of Daniel, who was looking at her like--she shivered a little and climbed back up to straddle him, his hard length pressing against her as she leaned into his warm mouth, his fingers digging into her hips.  
  
She reached down, guided him to her opening and slowly took him in, all her earlier clumsiness gone, the drug worn off, and Daniel's eyes on hers because he realized it, too. He reached for her, then, his hand against her as she moved over him, his fingers as patient as his eyes, and this was no longer about boredom or drugs but about them.  
  
"Sam," Daniel said softly, his fingers dragging across her clit, and the tightness in her body snapped, leaving her shuddering against him as he thrust into her. She pressed her body to his and he came while Sam was still breathless.


End file.
